dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Towa
Towa (トワ or 東和) is a female demon from the Demon Realm and one of the two main villains in the computer game Dragon Ball Online and a major villain in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Overview Name Towa's name presumably comes from the Japanese word "Towa" which means "eternity". Personality Like Mira, Towa thinks she is better than everyone else. She is cold and cruel, as shown by her attitude toward the apparent loss of Mira. She enjoys brainwashing people, and does not hesitate to use the technology on anyone. Biography ''Dragon Ball Online'' Towa was originally a brilliant scientist from the Demon World, and the younger sister of Dabura, but she "betrayed" the Demon World after joining up with Mira, an artificial being created by condensing the DNA of various masters. In reality Towa plans on collecting enough energy to break the seal on the Demon Realm. She and Mira have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Towa is seen on Namek in the fourth and following Time Travel Missions. She manages to possess Cui, Zarbon, Dodoria, Recoome, and even Captain Ginyu as a frog. Also, she displays the ability to transform characters into giants; she first attempts this ability on Cui, but had not perfected it and causes him to shrink slightly instead. She perfects her ability shortly after, and uses it on several Planet Trade Organization commanders and soldiers. She also collects a sample of blood from Nail, and turns the frog in Ginyu's body against the heroes. Towa also gave Captain Bacterian on Earth the mission to gather energy for helping Cell-X to grow. When Cell-X became impatient, he left Captain Bacterian's dungeon for an abandoned cave behind a waterfall where other Cell-like creatures continue to help him collect energy. ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' Towa and Mira continue their quest to bring about the destruction of history, with Towa also aiming to collect Kili energy. At some point during the story, Towa and Mira encounter Future Trunks on Earth. Power Towa is strong enough that when base Future Trunks fights her off-screen, she is able to escape from him. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Towa is capable of flight. *'Time Breaker mind control' – Using her staff, Towa can launch a beam which transforms the entity hit into a Time Breaker. **'Resurrection' – Towa can revive people when turning them into Time Breakers. **'Size Manipulation' – Using her staff, Towa can shrink or grow someone under he control. ***'Giant Form' – After finalizing her experiments, Towa can increase the size and power of a Time Breaker. *'Towa's Dark Magic' – Towa is capable of using dark magic invented by Démigra in order to power up people into darker, eviler, and more powerful entities. Voice actors *'Japanese dub': Masako Katsuki E'nglish dub': Stephanie Young Gallery B33Mr4X.jpg|Towa in Xenoverse WwJGSae.jpg|Towa File 000077.png|Towa in Dragon Ball Online SorcererTowa1.jpg|Towa in-game Towa_close_xenoverse.jpg|Towa in ''Xenoverse Towa_and_Mira_xenoverse2.jpg|Towa with Mira Toowa.jpg|Towa in Xenoverse cutscene References ca:Towa ru:Това Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Doctors Category:Dragon Ball Online characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains Category:Witches/Wizards